


Taako Messes Up The Moon

by TresHornyBoys



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Brothels, Gen, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, angus and taako are buds, child Taako, mentions of brothel, oof, sad stuff, the bob learns how annoying child taako is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TresHornyBoys/pseuds/TresHornyBoys
Summary: ABANDONED (sorry)A wizard curses taako and he becomes a 10 year old again with no memeories of the BOB. Luckily he has Magnus and his family to help him out.z





	Taako Messes Up The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Over The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570374) by [Lesetoilesfous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesetoilesfous/pseuds/Lesetoilesfous). 



> Taako’s history is from another story called over the moon. If you want a more in-depth story of Taako’s life read that. Becuase it really helps this story make sense.

It started out as an easy mission. Lucretia said that they should take it seriously even if it wasn’t a relic. But they did all just do a battle wagon race so this would be a piece of cake. Tres horny boys had to go to Neverwinter and take down an evil and powerful sorcerer strangely named Harrison Butterscotch. He was doing powerful and illegal magic that could be dangerous to the town if not contained. So they when through the motions like normal. Taako did some spells and flips, Magnus did some hits and punches, Merle kissed some plants and healed no one, it was a normal mission. Until the end.

 

“Ok I cast fireball. Literally can we wrap it up I am missing Project Runway!” Taako said as he lazily cast a gigantic fireball that turned into steam by the wizards defensive wave of water. Taako peeked at the wizard and it looked like he was on his last rope.

 

“God this dude sucks.” Taako said as he stepped to the side and avoided a magic missile. Why was he such a danger is this is all he could do?

 

“UUGH ENOUGH!” Harrison screamed and cast a tiny red ray at taako. It was extremely fast and taako couldn’t escape. Magnus and Merle looked at Taako as he got shot with it. Taako looked up with a confused look at them and then his eyes grew very wide. 

 

Taako then quickly shrank. Well, it looked like he shrunk, but as Merle and magnus stared they realized that taako had gone back to his 10 year old self! Little taako still had his freckles and tooth gap and everything that made taako taako, but now he was hugging his umbrella to his chest, and his large hat was now about to fall over his eyes. Taako whimpered and then suddenly passed out.

 

Magnus rushes over to the tiny little taako and held his head up. He was still breathing but he seemed to be whimpering and shaking slightly. Magnus carefully picked him up so he could rub his back. “What the fuck did you do to him? Why is he a kid?” Magnus yelled as he started to walk towards the wizard, Merle trailing behind as he pulled out his bible. 

 

Harrison backed up until he hit the wall then looked back at the tres- well now it would be 2 and a half horny boys. He put his hands up as a defence. “I-I-I don’t know what happened! I wanted to knock him out not de-age him! I am so sorry! Hopefully you can fix it!” Harrison said as he pulled out his wand. Magnus realized what he was about to do just a few seconds to late, and as he sprinted at him Harrison cast a spell and vanished, probably leaving the city for good.

 

Magnus and Merle just stood there wondering what the fuck they should do next. I guess bring him back to the base? They both looked at taako who had wrapped his arms around magnus’s neck and was whimpering. They called an orb to bring them up. Taako didn’t wake up for the whole ride, but he still clung to his umbrella, or maybe it felt his pain and clung to him?

 

* * *

 

 

When they got back to the base it was still around 6am so nobody swarmed them. They went straight to Lucretia’s office. When she opened the door Lucretia gasped at the tiny elf boy clinging to Magnus. “So we have bad news and good news.” Magnus said as they all went in and sat at the desk. “Good news is that we got rid of that wizard. Aaaand the  _ bad _ news is that he turned Taako into a kid. What do we do?” Magnus asked as he rubbed Taako’s back.

 

Lucretia closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She sighed then looked up. “Um, I-I guess we find a wizard that can reverse it? But until then no more going out. I guess we all have a new mission, looking after taako.

 

Just as Lucretia said his name, taako starts to stir. Everybody starts to silently freak out for a half  second until taako sits up on Magnus’s lap and holds himself up by one hand. He rubs his eyes with the other and yawns. It is one of the cutest things any of them have every seem. 

 

“Rita?” Taako said in a adorable slightly higher voice than his normal as he kept rubbing his eyes.

“Uh, hey buddy. It’s Magnus.” Magnus said while attempting to awkwardly pet his hair. Big mistake. When taako realized that it wasn’t this “Rita” person, his eyes grew wide and he quickly jumped off Magnus and scampered to the wall. He looked at everyone in sheer horror. 

 

“W-Where the fuck am I? Who are you people? Where’s Georgie and Rita?” Taako said as tears crept to the corners of his eyes. He was basically plastered to the wall.

 

Lucretia put her hand out for taako. “It’s ok taako. We’re here to help ok? Just come over to me, we’re just going to talk to you.” At this taako stopped hyperventilating and took a half step forward. Lucretia smiled. Then taako bolted out the door. Magnus stood up trying to catch him but taako was faster and slipped by him, almost slipping on the tight corner but stumbling and sprinting away. Magnus was about to run after him when Lucretia stopped him. “He is already nervous enough. Also, it’s the moon, where else can he go?”

 


End file.
